1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display device, a display method and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
With information processing technology and communication technology advanced rapidly in recent years, sharing of contents possessed by individual persons through a network has been achieved. For example, user uploads pictures and moving picture data which he or she takes during an excursion with friends or family to a content sharing server so that the contents located on the content sharing sever can be viewed by his or her friends or family members. Under such an application condition, each user views a desired content with reference to picture taking dates of the uploaded contents or classifies them. For the reason, the contents on the content sharing server are preferred to be displayed in time series by users.
Usually, pictures and moving picture data taken with a digital camera or digital video camera record each picture taking date or time information relating to the taking of pictures. Thus, technology for displaying the contents in time series based on the time information has been developed. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-74322 has described a technology for expressing cyclic time concept based on the time information contained in the contents such as picture or information such as a related comment. This technology concerns a display method for visually displaying a time concept having periodicity such as four seasons and morning, day, and night and its display technology.